Here Comes Trouble
by NotAliceInHerWonderland
Summary: An old dare game is brought back to life between the marauders, and trouble is about to hit Hogwarts. Written for: http://forum./topic/44309/14337716/1/


Marauders – 5th year

Sirius POV

We stood outside of Transfiguration, waiting for the door to unlock itself. Moony was standing against the wall with his nose in a book, and Prongs was playing with that old snitch as Wormtail clapped eagerly. No one else had arrived yet. None were stupid enough to be here 15 minutes before lessons even began. It was normal for us now, as Remus always seemed to insist we leave breakfast as soon as possible. For whatever bizarre reason he loved reading, and James always seemed to have his snitch, and Peter was amused by anything, which left me to be bored out of my mind with nothing to do. Plotting time, I though.

"Hey guys, remember that game of truth or dare we played in 3rd year? Where we made up those totally ridiculous dares for each other?"

"And ended up in a lot of detentions? Yeah, how could we forget?" Moony and his sarcasm, however could I live without it?

I grinned as Remmy closed his book warily and James pocketed the snitch. "Who wants to revive it and play it again? Boredom buster. What do you say?"

"This is 5th year Sirius. Our OWL's year? We can't go round getting all those detentions like we did the last time!" Remus had his stern look on. He'd crack and agree, it was obvious.

James grinned back at me and high-five'd me. "Awesome! Can we do it like last time? We all think of one for each other and if they don't do it they have to do a double amount of dares, then triple etc? Moony might end up with 6 again." There was a sparkle in his eyes I had no doubt was reflected back in mine. James was game, even in Moony wasn't yet.

"You can't be serious." Remus all but groaned. He was game.

"Actually, I am Sirius." I winked at him and he groaned all the more at my stupid joke. He hated it, but to me it was an automatic response.

"I've got a first dare for you Pads," James' grin got wider and a wicked gleam appeared in his eyes. I narrowed mine.

"And what dare would that be?" I asked. James was great at making up these dares. In 3rd year he'd dared me to tell the gullible first years to build a tree house in the Whomping willow. It landed me in detention for a week but it was totally worth it.

"I dare you to say 'What's new pussycat?" when McGonagall come in." He nodded towards the classroom door then looked back at me. The challenge was in his eyes and the mischief was evident too. He knew just how McGonagall would react, which was exactly the reason he said it.

"Done, and I dare you to call Dumbledore 'my Liege' when we all go up for detention tonight."

James spluttered a laugh and Remus and I joined in too. We'd been given detention for all being 4 ½ minutes late into the common room last night, and since we were out past curfew Filch had gave us 'detention with the 'eadmaster for bein' out after 'ahrs'.' You gotta love the way that guy speaks, you really do.

"I dare Moony to change the password to the prefect's bath to 'makes getting clean almost as much fun as getting dirty'." I shouted, still half laughing. James had tears streaming down his face and we grabbed onto each others shoulder to stop our self from collapsing with all this laughing.

"I am not doing that!" Remmy sounded shocked.

"Come on! Just change it for a day or so." I gave him my puppy dog eyes and Prongs sniggered, causing me to splutter, and ruining the entire effect of the eyes. Remus frowned, considering, but not actually agreeing to the dare.

A sly grin spread across his face. "I'll do that, if Peter takes a Magic Eight Ball to Divination class and asks the old bat if she'll show him how to use it."

I looked at James, and the pair of us burst out laughing again, our knees giving way and leaving us on the floor laughing our heads off. Remus was laughing too, but he somehow managed to stay on his feet.

"What's a magic eight ball?" Wormtail asked.

"It's a ball used in a muggle games called pool. I know where you can get one from." Remus was in, he'd do his dare now. I'm sure he just didn't want to end up with 6 in a row to do like James mentioned earlier. I couldn't _wait _to sneak into the prefects' bathroom later.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know a dare!" Peter piped up, "I dare you three to sing 'we're off to see the wizard' when you go to detention tonight!" Peter was the only one not in detention with us later.

James collapsed into peals of laughter again and Remus and I quickly followed.

"Game on!"


End file.
